The Song of Chaos
by omgmlp123
Summary: You know the princesses of Equestria, but one has been kept a secret. Her name is Venesa. She's not you're average princess and has a personality that shall guide her, and you, through her interesting journey destined from many devastating events that changed her life.


Hi,_ you probably don't know who you're listening to. I'm Venesa Crystallight, or so my real title is Princess Venesa, ruler of weather and earth. I have my two big sisters, Tia and Lu-Lu, but everypony calls them Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I have my cousin, Cadence, who lives in the Crystal Empire, but she is their princess. I have a pretty interesting life, you could call it. But I'm just sitting here blabbing on when I'm supposed to be telling a story. Anyway, you all know Twilight Sparkle and her story on recovering the Elements of Harmony, defeating Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and a bunch of other baddies, and also, in the end, becoming an alicorn princess. Well, life isn't always perfect for a princess, especially one here in "the magical land" of Equestria. I didn't realize that until my life was completely changed by an unusual creature that I had never seen or heard of in all my life. All he wanted was someone to understand him, no one did…except for me. Which I yet still regret a little today, but let's begin...shall we?_

* * *

It was dark, I couldn't see anything. But my mind was completely at ease.

_Where...am...I? _

I didn't know what those..."words" meant, but they seemed to feel right.

I tried to open my "eyes" to see where I was. Nothing. I tried again, this time, I could open my eyes and saw where I had been laying for hours.

I say huge things, I think they're called trees, sticking out of the ground. They looked very creepy and oddly shaped. Vines hung from them with strange flowers along their branches. I looked around and saw even more strange "plants" with eerie colors. My eyes began to hurt just by looking at them. Then I smelled...mist?

_What's mist? Is it a tree like these?_

I had so many questions and I was completely wrapped in some type of "cloth". I tried to break free but it was useless. The cloth was more like string, very, very thin string. But it was surprisingly strong. And sticky. I keep trying and trying while squirming like a ridiculous worm.

Suddenly, I heard something. Laughter?

_What's that? It sounds nice. I'd like it._

I heard foot steps. I mean, "hoof steps". I think.

I closed my eyes but kept them a tad open to see what was coming. I saw four shadows cast out from behind a group of trees. They went from shortest to tallest.

They were heading my way!

Then, I saw a small little blue unicorn (with wings?) turn the corner with a bigger filly with a horn and wings. They both wore tiny tiaras on their heads. The taller one had nice pink hair that was styled similar to the smaller fillies. her mane was light blue.

But then, a much more bigger unicorn with wings as well trotted behind them. Her mane looked like the night sky, but with more stars and color. She had a giant crown upon her head and a grand necklace with matching shoes. By her side was the biggest of the four, a male.

His coat was as black as night. His mane flowed, like the older mare's, but his hair was pure white. He had a magnificent pair of wings and a massive crown lade on his mighty head. He looked like a...

_King? Who's that?_

I stared at the oldest mare. _Queen?_

Then at the two little fillies. _Princesses._

_But why are they out here I this dreadful...forest._

They walked closer and closer. I closed my eyes and held my breathe.

"Hey! Mama, Papa, Tia! Look what I found!" a voice from one of the small mares called.

The other ponies raced towards the youngest filly.

"What? What is it Luna?" asked the mare.

"Look! I found a little baby filly!" The young mare picked me up with some type of _thing _that came from her horn.

"Aw! She's so cute!" the older filly exclaimed. "What's she doing out here by herself? She's only a baby."

"Maybe her parents couldn't take care of her and left her here." the mare stated. "The poor thing."

"Can we keep her Mom? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee?" the littlest filly pleaded.

"Well, what do you think honey?" the mare asked the stallion.

He didn't respond. He stared at the beautiful filly his youngest held. She had a black coat with black and red hair. Her eye lashes were long and elegant.

"Of coarse we can keep her! She will give Luna the title of being a big sister like Celestia." replied the stallion.

"YAY! We have a little sister! We have a little sister!" the two princesses began to hop and shout around the tiny baby mare.

"Shh! Look. She's waking up." the mother hushed.

The royal family watched as the little fillies eyes slowly began to open. When they did, they were shocked at what they saw. Her eyes were as red as her hair and the pupils were not like the ones most ponies had, but more like the skinny black pupils that snakes and bats had. They were frightening, yet beautiful!

"Sweet starlight! Her eyes! They're...they're..." the mare struggled to find the word.

"Gorgeous!" exclaimed Luna and her father.

"What?" questioned Celestia and her mother.

The father picked up the baby and cradled her in his forelegs.

"We shall call her, Venesa." he said sweetly to the foal and his family.

"That's the perfect name! Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" thanked Luna. "Now I get to be a big sister!"

"And I get to be an even bigger sister!" exclaimed Celestia. The two fillies began to play with their new baby sister.

"Honey, are you sure we can have _three _little princesses? What if this doesn't work out?" The queen was worried about this _new_ child, since she wasn't her own either.

"Don't worry. I bet she'll fit right in. And we can teach her, just how we taught Tia and Lu-Lu. She will be a fine princess, I'm sure." The king said in a proud voice.

"Alright, I trust you. Come on girls, time to take your little sister to Canterlot."

* * *

_Canterlot seems like a nice place. I wonder if there will be other ponies just like my new family?_ I couldn't stop thinking about Canterot, I wished that we were there right now. But on the carriage ride there, "Tia" and "Lu-Lu" were making just the strangest faces at me. I mean, I thought these girls were princesses, not random clowns off the street. Yet, they made me laugh. I had never known what laughter was, and now I was expressing my laughter with a giggle and a great big grin with my smiling...

"Teeth!" shouted Tia. "Look at those teeth! They're _so _pointy!"

"I-It's not..._that _bad. I mean, we just have to...get used to it. That's all." Luna said, nervously.

_Man, are my eyes and teeth really that bad? It's not that big of a deal...is it?_

"We never should have taken her!" The queen whispered to her husband.

"And leave her there in the middle of the Everfree Forest to die! No! She's completely defenseless and needs us!" The king protested. "I thought you loved all creatures, no matter how different they may seem."

"I do. I just don't think she's rightfully eligible to be a princess. I mean, she's black and red, those aren't really the most _positive _colors a princess should have. She may be only a unicorn too! Only alicorns are supposed to be rulers of this land."

"Then let's see if she _does _have wings!" The king finally untangled me from the "spider silk", which I learned what it was called, and turned my back to him to see if I really _did _have wings. I didn't even know, so what's worth a look.

It turns out that I did have wings, thankfully, but there was a teeny tiny problem. They...were bat wings.

My new family was utterly shocked, like, literally. My new dad almost dropped me to floor! Their faces had it all, shock, confusion, and most noticeable, fear. It was all over them, even little Luna and my dad who really believed that I was going to be a phenomenal princess. But now, I wouldn't be surprised if they just threw me over the carriage to leave me to die. But, they didn't. I looked up at my sisters, both smiling. Then at my mom, still had a little fear on that pretty face, but had a tiny grin. Finally, my father. He had the biggest smile. It made me feel warm inside. It was love. That was it. He saw something special in me that I couldn't see.

A single tear fell from his check. He kissed my head and gave me a thing called a hug. I LOVED it! I was being loved even though I was a total freak. I felt...

Special.

* * *

My new family threw me this huge thing called a "party", what Tia and Luna said, or a "coronation", what my parents called it. I was so excited, even though I didn't know what either of those things were, but they sounded great!

The day of the coronation, my parents and sisters took me in front of a huge crowd. There were SO many ponies of all colors! It looked like a rainbow, which I saw before Tia lowered the sun, it's her job. Luna also rises and lowers the moon. My mom and dad used to do their jobs, but taught them and they earned their cutie marks. I thought about having a cutie mark. _What's my special talent? What am I meant to do? _But now wasn't the time.

"Today, is a tremendous day. Today, we welcome our new daughter and princess." My father placed me in front of the audience. I had just learned how to stand up, but no where close to walking. My dad placed a simple tiara on my head. It felt amazing! I was being crowned a _princess! _I looked at the audience and smiled, not showing my frightening teeth which I had practiced for hours. Then, my dad turned towards me with a small sword in hoof.

"I herby crown thee...Princess Venesa, ruler of weather and earth. Congratulations!" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

I turned towards the crowed and waited for them to applause. But nothing. They stood there, whispering to each other. I didn't like it. So, I thought I'd give them a more positive message. I smiled and waved.

"Thank you everypony!" I said in my tiny voice.

The ponies cheered, smiled, and clapped for me! I was only a few months old in normal pony years, but as an alicorn, (with bat wings that were hidden under my dress) I was surprisingly young to begin to talk. My family was so proud, and shocked, that I had spoken my first three words to my subjects. They were happy, I was happy. Nothing could ruin this amazing event.

* * *

I was so excited to begin my studies of weather and earth that I could hardly wait! It was about a month after my coronation and I was getting my own room! But I liked that it was near by Luna's (we planned that we could have secret slumber parties with us and maybe Tia). My father opened the gorgeous door that led to my new room. It was totally massive! I had an elegant mirror, a huge closet, and a massive bed! I new it wasn't the princess thing to do, but I couldn't help it. I ran straight to the bed and leaped right into its comfy sheets. It was the softest thing I had ever felt.

"This place is amazing! It's the biggest room I have ever seen!" I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked my father.

"Uh...I don't think so." I said, puzzled.

My dad pointed me past my bed and to a door that also looked like a window. It was a balcony! I ran towards it and began to open the doors with the beautiful white curtains as they flowed when I opened the doors. It was evening and the stars were out. Luna was supposed to be raising the moon shortly. I looked out onto my kingdom that I now ruled with my family. Canterlot was wonderful at night! The lights shown over the city and revealed the streets and ponies dining and enjoying this beautiful night. I turned to the direction to where Luna's room was located. Right on time, she was razing the moon. I so badly wanted to call to her, but I knew that she must concentrate for one mistake would be terrible. I watched as she began to rise without needing to flap her wings. It was as if something invisible were carrying her and helping her raze the moon.

"How is she doing that?" I asked my dad.

"Do what Venesa?"

"Fly without flapping her wings. I mean, how is it even possible?"

"Alicorns possess a strong magic that nopony can contain. It takes great practice and responsibility to handle it and keep balance and harmony in the land. It's our duty, and it soon will be yours, once you had learned."

"But I want to learn now! Tia and Luna aren't _that _much older than me. I bet I could do it right now!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I believe I can do it!"

I began to perform a spell. I decided to make a book appear. I put all my might and strength and set my mind on what I wanted to happen. It was the first time I could actually see what my magic looked like. It was red, obviously, and sparks began to form. I was growing a little weak, but I kept trying. After a while, I saw something, very dim, begin to appear on the floor where I was locked staring at. The book! I was doing it! _I knew I didn't need to study magic! _But suddenly, the spell couldn't go on any longer and a huge blast through me over my balcony!

I was falling, and falling fast, and I didn't know what to do. But I opened my eyes, stopped crying, opened my wings, and bam! The wind caught me and carried me high enough for my dad to catch me. He looked like a very skilled flyer, in my opinion, even though alicorns didn't always need to fly since they had carriages to take them where they wanted. My dad clutched me tight in his arms and carried me back to safety.

"WHAT were you THINKING!? You could have KILLED yourself! How do you think I would feel, how all of Equestria would feel, how your family would feel if I didn't catch you!?" My father defiantly wasn't happy at all, but I knew he was being serious.

If I hadn't used my brain, I wouldn't still be here. But I used my brain and wings so the wind could carry me to my dad so he could save me! If I didn't do _that _I wouldn't be here!

"But Dad, I used my wings and the wind carried me to you so you could-"

"No exceptions! It's time for dinner. Maybe you should explain your reasoning there." He said in a grim voice. I hated it. "Be down in at least ten minutes, no later."

He exited and slammed the door. It was quiet, and I was alone. I hated it.

"Man! Now mom's gonna be all 'you could have hurt yourself'', 'what were you thinking', and blah blah blah! I saved myself, that's all that matters, I'm still here. But, NO! I just was too dumb to realize that young alicorns _must ALL _learn magic before perfecting it! I almost had! It was right..."

I stared at where the book was. It wasn't there. _But I saw it, surely dad saw it too._ I was completely confused, and hungry. So I did what dad told me, go downstairs, eat your last meal ever, and get killed by your dad _and _mom. _I wish thee good luck and solute you. I'm gonna need it._

* * *

When I arrived at the dinning area, my parents on the opposite sides of the long table, across from each other. Tia and Luna sat next to each other on one side if the table was left on the other side. My seat. Of doom. Where I shall be completely obliterated on.

I sat down and waiters and waitresses came and brought our evening meal. Twice cooked potatoes, French style, fruit salad, vegetable salad, organic muffins (almost all royal desserts are either organic, fat free, sugar free, etc.), and my most favorite of all. Steamed, or cooked I don't care which, broccoli. _Mmmmm!_ (you all are probably like 'eww')

I heard Tia and Luna silently gag on the other side of the table. They stared, disgustingly, at the vegetable salad and broccoli. But I was all like 'what eves'.

"Now Luna, Tia. You know that you must eat your fruits _and _vegetables before anything else. Those are the rules. Right?" Mother always would force us to eat healthy stuff first cause she thought after we at them, we wouldn't be hungry. But, it never works. For me, that is.

"Rights mom." Tia and Luna said together with depressed faces.

Me, I already was placing the strawberries, peaches, grapes, kiwis, oranges, mangos, apples, carrots, lettuce, asparagus, and best for last, broccoli. I then paced the bowls to my right, to my dad, cause we always pace right counter-clockwise so _everypony _could get their food. Dad then paced it to the Little Picky Fillies. Tia then took forever to pick out what she wanted, basically all the stuff that didn't taste that bad. But Luna, oh, she took like five seconds. She just dumped stuff that she will/not eat and quickly hide her plate and give the food to mom. Mom glanced at Luna. Luna glanced at mom. Mom uses magic to lift Luna's forelegs out of the way to place the food that she didn't put one her plate. Yep, Mom knows _exactly _what she's doing cause she's got my dad to look at the other side and sends her these weird signals and mom then knows, cause parents always team up against their kids. Sometimes, it's their instinct.

"Aw, come on mom! Just one night when I don't have to eat those things? Please?"

"No, you are both going to eat your food whether you like it or not." The she started blabbing away on how healthy foods make you grow _big _and _strong_ and _keeps your energy charged._ I just blocked it all out cause I had heard a million times and I have been living with these guys for almost half a year now. I stared at my food. I was so hungry. But mom always wants use to start dinner "together" as a family. _So...hungry. Must, have...food._

*Pist* I turned to my dad. He winks, I smile and wink back. my dad has been keeping a secret from mom for a while now. Dad has a religion called "Islam" and it was a very common religion long ago. But soon, ponies began to forget about their religion. Except for the few ponies like my dad. He would secretly teach me a little before I went to bed. I was completely fascinated by it. I also loved having the feeling that the creator of your world was always there to protect you 24/7.

So I silently began the prayer to thank Him for giving us all he has given to us and to guide us on the right path until we find our place in heaven. Once I finished, my dad and I took only one or two bites, careful not to make any noises, and when we finished, dad finally interrupted mom's speech.

"Honey, don't you thin it's time to eat now? It think the kids get it."

"Oh, of coarse, dig in everyone!"

* * *

_So, that's how my life as a princess started out. I was a little bumpy the first few years. I was old enough to go to my first day of school out of the castle! I was nervous, no, terrified. But my sisters and dad were there to support me. You're probably wondering, 'hey, what about your mom?' Well, her and I have a little bit of a negative connection after I accidentally knocked down her favorite vase when Tia, Luna, and I were playing Dragons and Knights. And when I was late for my princess training, for the fifth time. And maybe for when I was learning a new spell on levitating a hair brush to brush my hair, but instead made the brush go flying though out the castle the entire day. Yeah, I'm a bit of a troublemaker, or rebel, whatever I am. But I finally learned how to control clouds and wind. And I was quite a fast learner if I don't say so myself. Yet little did I know, that my crazy wind and cloud controlling could lead me into huge trouble at school._

* * *

"You sure you have everything?"

"I'm positive"

"Got your lunch"

"Check."

"Pencils, pens, coloring utensils, scissors, and highlighters."

"Check."

"All your books, notebooks, papers, pads-"

"Dad! I have everything. I think I'll live through Kindergarten."

"Just remember to listen to the teacher."

"Yes Dad."

"And make new friends."

"Yeah, Dad."

"And have-"

"Dad! I'm gonna be late!"

"Ok, ok, just be careful. And don't get into trouble."

"I promise."

"That's my big girl."

I won't lie, my dad can get a _little _protective once in a while. But I wish he could stay with me all the time so that I wouldn't end up somewhere I'd never think I would be. Tia was in the fourth grade, so she went to a different school. But at my school, they taught Kindergarten through second grade, so Luna was in my school, she's a second grader. But next year, she won't be here, and I'll have to handle first grade myself. Before I went to where all the kids played before school started, my dad gave Luna and me hugs before we left.

"Now Luna, watch for your little sis, ok?"

"Of course I will Daddy! What would you think I'd do, stand around while she gets into heap loads of trouble?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, now come on, I want to introduce you to my friends!"

I followed Luna to find her friends. _Luna has friends? Already? Then it shouldn't be that hard to make my own friends. _But little did I know that making friends was way harder than it looked. Luna walked up to a group of ponies sitting near the monkey bars. There were two colts and two fillies chatting and laughing with eachother.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey, Luna! It's awesome to see you again!" The filly was a white unicorn with light and dark pink hair. She looked nice and sweet. Like a lollipop.

"It's been, like, forever! I thought you weren't going to be here this year?" One of the colt's had a light brown coat and black and white hair. The colt next to him was blue with sea green hair and had wings. There were two fillies across fro them. One was an earth pony with a red coat and a dirty blonde mane. The other was a yellow pegasus with blue and green hair.

"Guys, I want you to meet my little sister, Venesa." I came out from hiding behind Luna. The older ponies looked so big, but Luna was a bit taller than them. "She's going to school here and became a princess very recently."

"Aw, she's so cute! But, why is she a unicorn. I thought only alicorns could rule Equestia?" The white unicorn did seem nice, and I was glad she didn't notice that I was wearing a simple outfit to cover my bat-like wings.

"Oh, well, my parents adopted her at...an orphanage. And she...was the one my parents wanted."

"Why did they adopt a filly?"

"They. uh, wanted me to learn how it is to be a big sister! Yeah, and she is now learning how to control the weather."

"Aw, cool! That's sounds awesome!" The blue pegasi seemed to like me, I think.

"Venesa, this is Deep Diver."

"'Sup! I can teach you how to look for frogs near the pond if you want!"

"Deep Diver, I don't think she's into that-"

"I LOVE looking for frogs! They're so cool!" I really wanted these guys to like me, but I actually really _did _like frogs.

"Ah, cool! Maybe I can show you after school!"

I know you think I couldn't get any weirder, but I really love animals, especially the one's that are unique, like me.

"Ok, hey, Venesa, see that filly there," Luna pointed to the red earth pony. "that's Caramel Pie." The filly waved to me and smiled.

The white unicorn was Sugar Spice, the yellow pegasus, Light Streak. Deep Diver, the Frog Lover, and Snip Chip. But I noticed something, he didn't have a cutie mark like the others. I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my mouth shut and smiled.

The bell rang. It was time to go to my first day of Kindergarten. Yay. All the students began to enter the building. I followed Luna and her friends, waved good-bye, and headed for room 201, Ms. Twist's class. I walked to the little cubbies where the students kept their things. I placed my bag in the one with my name at the top and went to find a seat. But I noticed that the bored had a message on it:

**All students please places belongings in cubbies and form a circle around the room. Wait for further instructions.**

So, I went to the outer edges of the room and waited. I noticed some kids whispering to eachother and making glances at me like I was an alien, which I sort of was.

_This is going to be a long year._


End file.
